


don't forget to take deep breaths

by emostrider (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emostrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Gabe have a big fat gay wedding, William wears a wedding dress, and major major fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't forget to take deep breaths

William was pretty sure he was going to die about right now.

"Oh my god, oh my g-god, oh my god, oh jesus christ" William stuttered out.

"Bill dude relax, you're fine" Mike Carden gripped William's shoulders and shook his skinny frame.

"I can't! Are you really saying that right now?" William bit his lip.

"Don't bite your lip either, you're gonna be having your picture taken alot tonight." Mike ruffled William's hair and adjusted his own tuxedo.

"Hey, I had my hair perfect you bastard." William sighed and nudged Mike away from the mirror to fix his hair.

"Well now you have something to focus on." Mike replied and brushed off his shoulders. 

"Heyyyy! How's my favorite male bride doing?" Sisky's head popped into the small tent with a smile.

"He's flipping the fuck out." Mike replied and laughed. 

"You're right, he looks about ready to do some jumping jacks." Sisky laughed with Mike.

"This isn't funny, morons." The male bride scowled at the others. "Where's the rest of the idiot crew?" He said as he continued to play with his hair.

"Speak of the devil" Mike laughed as Chiz and The Butcher wandered into the tent.

"You have like 7 minutes Ms. Beckett" The Butcher spoke and the tent erupted into laughter.

"Shut the hell up!" William yelled and silenced the tent. Anxiety drifted off of him in waves. "I need to get into that fucking dress. Can one of you absolute walnuts help me instead of joking about every single thing???"

"Jeez don't pull your hair out, princess." Sisky snickered and everyone else's eyes widened.

They had to immediately pry William's hands off of Sisky before he got brutally murdered.

"Chill out bridezilla, i'll help you." Mike's calmness seemed to affect everyone, especially William, who cooperated.

Mike helped William into his elegant wedding gown, and William muttered something like "God damn Gabe Saporta and his god damn bets".

"It's gonna be so embarrassing. I can't believe Gabe tricked me into wearing a dress." William whined as Mike pinned the veil to his hair.

"Don't worry about it Bilvy. You look absolutely gorgeous, hun" Mike said with a jewish woman's accent, that put a smile on William's face.

"We have to gooooo..." Sisky called as he pulled the rest of them out of the tent.

William cursed under his breath, as his dad showed up in the tent. "Uh.. Hi dad" William smiled nervously.

"Oh my god, my son is wearing a dress!" William's dad whisper-shouted and shook his fist at the sky. "God damn Gabe Saporta"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" William wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, I guess we're ready for you" William's dad spoke and smiled. He hugged his son and whispered to him "Don't be nervous. You're going to be great. It's just Gabe and your friends, we all love you so much. The field is beautiful, everything is perfect. All we need is the beautiful bride."

"Thank's dad. I love you." William was crying. He sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Hey, hey don't cry." He wiped the tears from William's face. "Come on." He linked his arm with William's and led him out of the tent. William couldn't stop crying though. He was so happy. 

They stepped out of the tent and silence spread throughout the seats. The ceremony was in a grass field on the edge of the beach in California. William's dress was sleek and thin with lace at some parts. Not too womanly but still a dress. All the bands were there, as well as William's family and Gabe's. And none other than Joe Trohman, was playing "Here Comes the Bride" on electric guitar. I mean, what else did you expect?

William and his dad walked down the aisle. William smiled with tears in his eyes. He looked around at the familiar faces and saw Ryan Ross dabbing his running eyeliner with a tissue, and Brendon patting his back. William was almost afraid to look up at the end of the aisle.

William heard a loud catcall whistle, and his eyes immediately shot to Gabe's smirking ones. William blushed and an old woman slapped the back of Gabe's head. Once the laughter died down, he was nearing the end of the walk.

William's dad kissed him on the cheek and left his arm for his seat.William wiped some tears, and walked the rest of the way up.

William stood across from Gabe. William raked his eyes over Gabe's body. Gabe had a black suit on with a bright purple tie (that looked suspiciously similar to a certain purple hoodie). Gabe's smile could light up the whole world, and William was so in love with this man that it hurt his chest. More tears brimmed William's eyes.

Gabe smiled radiantly with glossy eyes and leaned down to William. "Te amo con todo mi corazón." Gabe whispered to William in spanish, and wiped his tears.

The ceremony started and dragged on for a while, but was still beautiful. William cried more. The couple slipped the rings on eachother, and said I do.

"You may now kiss the bride- uh err.. yeah." the minister stammered and laughed.

Gabe jumped on William and dipped him in a long kiss. Everyone clapped and wooped at that. He even picked up William bridal style (ironically) and announced that he 'couldn't believe that Bill wore converse to their wedding!'

Gabe charmed the crowd and carried William off to their limo. The crowd's sound died once he slammed the door shut.

Gabe told the driver to step on it, and proceeded to suck off William's face. Gabe pushed William down on the seat and kissed him heatedly, until they pulled away gasping for breath. William cried more at the smile on Gabe's face as he proclaimed "I can't believe that we're married!" Gabe kissed William more until he got pushed away.

"I love you so much. I-I oh my god." William covered his blushing face with his sweaty palms.

Gabe took hold of William's wrists and moved them away from his face. He pressed their foreheads together and stared into his eyes.

William shoved his head into the crook of Gabe's neck and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"You're so beautiful, Bilvy" Gabe sighed happily and smiled against William's hair.

The limo stopped and the driver called out that they had arrived.

William and Gabe walked into the building. Gabe made them have the reception at a night club, of course. The decorations were shimmering. They ran around the floor while they were alone, laughing and dancing. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Soon the people started to arrive. William greeted all of Gabe's family from Uruguay. Gabe's aunt told William that he was a beautiful man and an amazing person and that she blessed the marriage with all her heart. Gabe knew most of William's family already, and gave his dad a fist bump followed with a warm hug.

All of the bands who attended, played songs. William even got up to sing his line in Sophmore Slump when Fall Out Boy played.

The food was delicious and the party was crazy. Everyone danced and most people got totally piss drunk. It was probably the most fun William had ever had. And was "the most rockin' party of the whole year" Pete Wentz exclaimed while totally hammered, followed by Mike Carden's hilarious laugh.

Gabe threw cake at William, who threw it right back. Many people had speeches and funny stories and toasted to the soul mates.

By the end of the night, after all the good byes, William was absolutely fucking exhausted.

William just wanted to go home and lay in his bed, curled up with Gabe. The limo dropped them off after an amazing night. William stumbled up the stairs while pulling Gabe by the wrist.

William opened the door to their room and literally fell onto the bed. Gabe pecked him on the lips and within 5 minutes William was fast asleep.  Gabe got in behind the bride, and draped his arm over William's side. They slept all night and woke up the next day at about noon.

William yawned and rubbed his eyes. The bright white of the room burned his mind. He had a massive hangover. He slipped his glasses on and went into the kitchen for an asprin and made a pot of coffee.

Gabe rounded the corner with squinty eyes and begged William to come back to bed. After giving Gabe some aspirin and coffee William agreed and let himself be pulled back up to the bedroom.

Their voicemail was full and beeping, so William unplugged the machine. He crawled back into bed and under the covers with Gabe. This time they faced each other.

Gabe smiled sleepily and leaned in to kiss William on the nose. "My beautiful bride." he croaked out at William's smiling face, and tucked some hair behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> this was way better at 3am but whatever i finshed a fic for once :^)
> 
> that's all i have to say


End file.
